


keep the change

by neoisbored



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoisbored/pseuds/neoisbored
Summary: --- where justin offers an alternative paying method to his landlord, ken
Relationships: Ken Suson / Justin De Dios
Kudos: 13





	keep the change

**Author's Note:**

> henlo this was the very first nsfw fic that i've written hihi

8 AM

"Hmmm, Ken..." ungol ni Justin as he rotates and fiddles around in his bed. Messy sheets, messy hair, messy dream. Justin holds onto his pillow, hard. "Ken..."

Nagulat si Justin nang biglang may pumutok na ikinahulog niya sa kama niya.

"Aray! Tangina." He darts his eyes open to see who dares interrupts his fantasy with the hot landlord. He goes out of his room and hears knocking.

"Jah..." tawag ng tao sa labas.

"Humanda sa akin 'tong tao na 'to. Tama ba 'yon?! Ginising ako from a perfect dream," Justin grunted. Wala na siyang pake kung sino 'to. 

He opens the door and impulsively scolds the person outside. "Bakit ba? Ang aga-aga pa nangiistorbo---"

Justin was cut off when he realized na si Ken ang nasa labas ng apartment niya. He also realized na he was only in his boxers.

Hindi alam kung ano ikakagulat ni Ken: ang biglaang pagsigaw sa kaniya ni Justin o ang sumisigaw na little friend ni Justin. Tangina, ang laki nga pala talaga.

Umiwas ng tingin si Ken at nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita. "U-uhm, s-sorry. Kunin ko l-lang bayad m-mo," nauutal na sabi ni Ken. Kahit anong iwas niya, bumabalik pa rin ang mata niya sa Eifell Tower ni Justin.

Namula bigla si Justin. Pero hindi niya alam kung bakit. Dahil ba wala siyang perang maibibigay o dahil kanina pa tinitingnan ni Ken ang 'di humihinahong alaga niya.

"Ken, wala pa kasi akong pera..." sabi ni Justin.

"Ah, okay la---" Pinutol ni Justin ang sasabihin ni Ken.

"Pero I have something better." And with that Justin kissed Ken in broad daylight. And neither one of them complaining.

Ken was taken aback pero he kissed back. And he kissed back hard. Kinarga niya si Justin at pumasok sa loob ng kwarto.

8:30 AM

Nilapag ni Ken si Justin sa kama at tinuloy ang paghalik. Kasabay ng pahalik ay hinuhubaran nila ang bawat isa.

"Mukhang kanina pa excited si bujah, ha?" Ken winked. Hinampas naman ito ni Justin. "Don't worry. You're not the only one fantasizing."

8:45 AM

Their hands knew where to go. Ken's soft hands on Justin's freckled body. Justin's tounge moisturizing Ken's dry lips. 

9 AM

It wasn't long 'til Justin was on his knees. Ken tugging on his hair. It was warm. It was smooth. It was satisfying.

9:30 AM

Moans.

Grunts.

Short breaths.

Lip bites.

Warmth.

Friction.

Pleasure.

10 AM

Skin to skin. Tongue on tongue. Lips on lips. It was everything they wanted, no, everything they needed.

They've been going at it for so long and it wasn't long until one of them finished.

"Oh. A-ayan na ang milk. Inumin mo lahat, ha?" Ken grunted.

10:15 AM

"K-ken... Ayan na. Magdedeposito na ako. Keep the change, you filthy animal."

10:30 AM

And just like that. They were done. The most intense love-making they had was done. They collapsed on each other and smiled.

"Ang galing naman ni baby," Ken chuckled and pinched Jah's nose. Pinalo ni Jah si Ken. 

"Syempre mas magaling si daddy," Jah pinched his cheeks.

10:45 AM

"Paano ba yan? Nakabayad na ako," ngisi ni Jah.

"Oh, baby." Lumapit si Ken at bumulong. "Down payment pa lang yun."

Ken winked and left Jah's apartment.


End file.
